ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion (Clone)
The clone of the first Hyperion was created by AIM to be a member of the Squadron Sinister. He was made from the energy left behind by the Portal that brought the Squadron Supreme to our world, and DNA extracted from the original Hyperion. The clone due to his extradinary power and enhanced intelligence became the leader of the Squad and often leads them in fights against the Avengers. Powers and Abilities Hyperion possesses various superhuman attributes that are nearly identical to those of the original Hyperion. Cosmic Energy: Like all Eternals, the cells of Hyperion's body were infused with cosmic energy that could be used for a variety of purposes. All Eternals have to train themselves for long periods of time, sometimes even centuries, in order to use the cosmic energy for the purpose they intend: which is usually the augmentation of their physical bodies, to develop psionic energies, and to manipulate the cosmic energy itself for various manipulative purposes. * Superhuman Strength: Hyperion possessed great physical strength, nearly the equal of his original counterpart. At his peak, he possessed sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 90 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Hyperion was able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Hyperion's musculature was vastly more efficient than that of a human being and produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At his peak, he could exert himself for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Hyperion's body was much tougher and far more resistant to conventional physical injury than that of a normal human. He could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, temperature extremes of up to 3,000 degrees Farenheit and as low as -455 degrees Farenheit, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. While Hyperion's body was high resistant to injury, his physical durability was somewhat inferior to that of his counterpart. * Superhuman Agility: Hyperion's agility, balance and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Hyperion's reflexes were also greatly augmented to levels far beyond human capacity. It is estimated that his reflexes were approximately 100 times that of an average human being. * Immortality: Hyperion was a being composed of pseudo-organic matter and wasn't subject to many of the same physiological limitations as humans. He was immune to the effects of aging and to all known Earthly diseases. He also required no food, water or oxygen to sustain himself at any point. However, while he couldn't die through any natural means, Hyperion wasn't truly immortal since he could, and was, killed as a result of sustaining traumatic injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great durability, Hyperion could be injured. If injured, however, the cosmic energy powering his body enabled him to regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. * Flight: By manipulating gravitons, Hyperion could propel himself through the air at great speeds for an extended period of time. At his peak, he could acheive a speed of 1,350 miles per hour. Unlike his counterpart, this Hyperion hadn't gained the expertise at manipulating gravitons the same way. Hence, his flight speed was considerably lower. * Nuclear Vision: Hyperion had developed the cosmic energy in his body for the purpose of giving himself a number of different abilities related to his eyes. He could emit beams of intense heat from his eyes that could reach temperatures of 12,000 degrees Farenheit. He could also emit radiation from his eyes on the X-ray ranged, granting himself a type of "x-ray vison" that allowed him to see clearly through any substance, with the exception of lead. Category:Villains Category:A.I.M. Category:Squadron Sinister Category:Eternals